


Aguas de Marzo

by Hypatia13



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Bossa nova, Calvera es lo mejor que le ha pasado a esta gente, Lost Canvas, M/M, Realmente el único que tiene más de dos díalogos es Milo, Solo un poquito, Y otros fulanos ahí
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypatia13/pseuds/Hypatia13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Sao as águas de marco, fechando o verao, é una promessa de vida, no teu coracao –con ese último verso, Aldebarán buscó sus labios, que encontró a medio camino, ansiosos de recibirlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kiki saltó sobre él en un asfixiante abrazo.

-¡Nos vamos a Brasil! ¡De verdad vamos a Brasil! –soltó al profesor y agitó el boleto de avión sobre su cabeza para enseguida tomar la mano de su hermana, quien lo acompañó a bailar alguna suerte de danza de la victoria.

-Es lo más perturbador que les he visto hacer. Shiryu, dame una mano.

-Por supuesto.

Shiryu, Kiki y Raki habían sido los elegidos para realizar una investigación en el otro lado del mundo, en la soleada y verde Amazonas, en Brasil, sobre ciertas costumbres indígenas. La investigación estaba a cargo del profesor Mu, uno de los más jóvenes de la facultad de antropología y un reconocido investigador cuyos trabajos arrojaban nuevos enfoques en la vida de tribus y pueblos del mundo que conservaban sus viejas tradiciones.

Mu había dedicado su vida profesional a viajar y estudiar. Había publicado un par de libros y más de doscientos artículos, online y en revistas de investigación, nada de esto por gusto exactamente. Si fuera por Mu, pasaría sus días perdido en las regiones del Himalaya, en las planicies africanas o en la húmeda selva sudamericana, investigando y aprendiendo. Por los momentos, se dijo, tendría que atenerse a las circunstancias.

Shiryu y él llevaron una carga de libros a la biblioteca y regresaron con otros. Kiki y Raki se habían hecho con un mapa, lo clavaron a la pared y hablaban del itinerario del vuelo.

-Dejen eso y ayuden al profesor Mu –les reprendió Shiryu. Esquivó a tiempo un borrador en forma de fresa que Kiki lanzó en su dirección-. En el boleto sale bastante claro dónde haremos escala, no tienen por qué buscar en el mapa a Portugal.

Era un viaje pésimo: escala en Roma, de allí a Lisboa, después se detendrían en Sao Paulo y por último llegarían a su destino. Saga había conseguido los pasajes más baratos y esto incluía un horario que los dejaría agotados, por decir lo mínimo. Mu no hizo comentarios al respecto, suficientemente satisfecho con la idea de viajar.

El hospedaje estaba listo, también. El padre de Shiryu, un viejo amigo y antiguo profesor de Mu contactó a un amigo en Brasil, dueño de una posada “mejor que cualquier hotel 5 estrellas que te puedas imaginar, Mu, lo prometo”. Los precios animaron a Saga, quien finalmente aprobó el financiamiento de la investigación.

En una semana estarían en Brasil y la perspectiva de un cambio de aires animaba muchísimo a Mu, que añoraba dejar la rutina atrás y volver al campo de investigación. Su padre había sido rector de la Universidad de Atenas hasta hace poco, retirándose finalmente para disfrutar sus años de jubilación. Mu se vio en la obligación de regresar del Tibet, donde había pasado buena cantidad de tiempo inmerso en las culturas de su propia gente y documentando los atropellos y violaciones que la invasión china había causado en su herencia. De usar ropa tradicional y pasar días tomando notas, fotografías y dibujando, pasó a tener un estricto horario, más bloques de clases de los que quería y un trabajo de escritorio.

Había discutido con su padre por esto pero Shion le dijo que le debía a la universidad tanto de su tiempo y esfuerzo como dinero se había invertido en sus investigaciones. Era la primera vez en tres años que volvería a poner pie fuera de la facultad sin contar seminarios en otros países o regiones y mientras no volviese a ver a los estirados de egiptología del Louvre por otra vida todo estaría bien.

-Necesito un favor de tu parte –le dijo a Milo esa noche mientras cenaban juntos. Los acompañaban Aiolia, Marin, su novia y profesora universitaria como él y Shaina. Eran un grupo extraño pero Mu rara vez se aburría-. Cuida mis plantas mientras no estoy.

-¿Por qué no lo hace Shaina como la otra vez?

-Porque estaré en Madrid una semana también en una competición de danza.

-Es decir que tendré que salir con Aiolia y Marin yo solo. Qué asco.

-¡Hey!

-¿Sí o no?

-¡Sí, qué sí! Ya qué.

Empacó siguiendo una lista, dejó en regla sus asuntos financieros antes de irse para no tener problemas con las tarjetas al otro lado del mundo y dio una última repasada a la nevera: nada quedaba que pudiera pudrirse. Cuando llegó el día de partir, Mu sonreía con expectación sin saber que el viaje le aportaría algo más que datos.

Para él, esto no era más que la mejor parte de su trabajo.

Sentado en el avión, se colocó los audífonos y se concentró en la película. Sería un viaje largo.

La posada resultó ser una casa de arquitectura colonial de colores vivos. Sobre una puerta de pintura desconchada, un cartel anunciaba el nombre del lugar (Grande Chifre) y, abajo, la disponibilidad de comida, hospedaje y bebidas. El interior era oscuro y fresco comparado con el brillante y caluroso día afuera. Un par de ventiladores oscilaban del techo, las luces estaban apagadas y de las ventanas entraba toda la iluminación. A la izquierda, estaba el mostrador. Un cartelito junto al teléfono ponía algo en portugués pero imaginaron que tendría que ver con la ausencia del personal.

Más allá había una escalera de madera oscura. Al fondo, un par de sillones y una cesta de revistas. Tomando las maletas y conversando animadamente, sus estudiantes tomaron la delantera y enfilaron hacia el comedor que se abría a la derecha tras una puerta de vidrio, mirando todo con curiosidad. Era un lugar acogedor, familiar y con un decorado que posiblemente era más fortuito que pensado.

Entraron en el comedor. El aire acondicionado zumbaba ligeramente y en algunas mesas los comensales conversaban o reían por lo bajo. Al fondo había una mesa de futbolito, una diana para dardos y varios instrumentos musicales de la región sujetos a la pared. En un rincón, un carillón de campanas de barro cocido y pintado caía desde el techo hasta rozar el piso. Era tan amplio que un adulto pudo haberse colado en su interior sin problemas.

Un olor mezcla de postres, carnes y vegetales flotaba en el ambiente.

Kiki chapuceó en tosco portugués una pregunta a una mesera, quien enseguida asintió y se dirigió a la barra con taburetes al frente y una variedad de botellas de licor, artesanal y de corte internacional, y granos de café apostados en la pared. Se dirigió a un hombre de espaldas anchas que les daba la espalda, señalando en su dirección. El hombretón dijo algo, salió de detrás de la barra y fue hacia ellos, abriendo los musculosos brazos en señal de bienvenida, saludando en portugués.

Tenía un físico que haría sonrojar de envidia a los atletas griegos, mandíbula cuadrada, cejas espesas, nariz más bien tosca y una expresión risueña que iluminaba sus ojos color café. Le tendió una manaza a cada uno, sonriendo todo el tiempo. Pasó al inglés en un momento. Tenía una gramática excelente.

-¡Boa tarde! Meu nome é Aldebarán Da Silva. Es un placer. ¿Ya comieron? –sin esperar una respuesta, rodeó con un brazo a Kiki y lo arrastró a una mesa disponible-. Vengan por aquí. ¡Mario, una copa para nuestros huéspedes! Tomen asiento –abrió la silla para Raki y posó una mano en el hombro de Shiryu, que sonrió encandilado-. ¡Shiryu, muchacho, qué bueno verte! La última vez eras un chico. ¿Les apetece un feijoada? Es la recomendación del chef hoy.

-¿Eso qué es? –preguntó Raki, desanudando el colorido pañuelo en su cabeza.

-Estofado de granos negros con puerco, salchicha y especias. También tenemos moqueca de camarao, un… sí, la traducción más cercana sería estofado, de camarones en leche de coco y aceite de palma con una variedad de vegetales como tomates, pimientos y demás.

-El otro día leí que los tomates son frutas –se adelantó Shiryu. Todos soltaron una exclamación de asombro.

Mientras ocurría el intercambio, Mu luchaba por conservar la calma. Tenía la boca seca, el pulso acelerado y las pupilas dilatadas. No sin vergüenza, se obligó a apartar la mirada de los brazos del anfitrión. Era difícil no observarlo. Se sintió tonto a la par que condescendiente consigo mismo. Los viajes de negocios no se llevaban bien con los de placer (bastante literalmente). Además, ¿desde hacía cuánto no reaccionaba así por una persona? Resultaba casi risible.

-También puedo ofrecerles misto quente que, a decir verdad, es solo un sándwich de jamón y queso asado a la parrilla pero no habrán probado uno como los que hacemos aquí.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó un divertido Kiki.

-Porque estamos en Brasil –dijo como si esa fuese respuesta suficiente. Mario llegó en ese momento con una bandeja con copas adornadas con rodajas de limón en el borde-. Obrigado. Para acompañar, mandioca frita, ¿les parece?

-¡Yuca frita! –saltó Kiki-. ¡Sí, doble ración!

-Esto es caipiriña, un coctel de jugo de limón, azúcar y cachaza, un licor destilado de la caña de azúcar –repartió las copas, alzó la suya y brindó con ellos.

Todos alabaron el sabor de la caipiriña e insistieron en que Aldebarán los acompañase. Les habló del pueblo, el colorido mercado donde podrían ir a comprar frutas y suvenires, el clima que se esperaba esos días e hizo un croquis con la parada de autobús más cercano, una farmacia y el hospital.

-Si necesitan algo, no duden en decirme. Los puedo llevar en mi auto –volvió a palmear el hombro de Shiryu, sacudiéndolo un poco-. ¿Por qué no ha venido tu padre con ustedes?

-Está en el Reino Unido. Lo han llamado del Museo de Ciencias de Londres para una exposición.

-Siempre ha sido un hombre ocupado. ¿Y usted, profesor? ¿De dónde conoce al viejo Dohko?

-Fue mi profesor cuando era estudiante en la universidad.

-Lo que no ha de haber sido hace mucho. Luce usted realmente joven. ¡Qué envidia! Toda la vida me han considerado mayor de lo que soy –se carcajeó con una risa alegre que sacudió su pecho y hombros trabajados y Mu se encontró pasando saliva.

-Eso también tiene sus ventajas.

-Ya lo creo que sí, mientras los demás buscaban identificaciones falsas, yo entraba sin problemas a las mejores fiestas.

Kiki se adelantó y quiso saber de buenos lugares para bailar. Aldebarán inició un detallado resumen de lugares para jóvenes y luego pasó a los centros comerciales. Era un excelente guía turístico, sabía dar direcciones y su dominio del inglés sorprendió a Mu, que sabía de los índices de educación de Brasil.

-Si necesita levantarse a alguna hora en particular, profesor, puede dejar un recado en recepción y telefonearemos a su habitación a la hora acordada. Con su permiso –se levantó justo cuando la camarera regresaba con la comida-, me retiro. Para el postre recomiendo créme de papaya y el mouse de maracujá.

Los muchachos empezaron a conversar hablando rápidamente entre ellos a dónde irían y qué tiendas visitarían. Mu comía sin prestar demasiada atención, serenándose más conforme pasaban los minutos. Al terminar, pidieron mouse de maracujá y Kiki repitió con una sonrisa glotona.

-¿Lo paga la universidad, verdad?

-No voy a explicarles por qué los fondos se fueron en mouse, Kiki.

-Podríamos pedirle a Aldebarán que haga el recibo por otra cosa.

-Fingiré que no dijiste eso.

Después de comer, fueron a sus habitaciones. Kiki y Raki compartían una, mientras Shuryu y Mu otra al otro lado del pasillo. Eran habitaciones sencillas, acogedoras y limpias que invitaban al descanso. No eran impersonales, con colores monótonos ni cuadros de barquitos en la pared que no decían nada. Daba la impresión de estar en la casa de un amigo, no en un hotel, un lugar para sentirse cómodo y bienvenido.

Se reunieron en la habitación de Mu, que colocó una mesa en el centro de las dos camas y allí extendió mapas, apuntes y la laptop. Compartieron impresiones, notas y decidieron iniciar mañana por el jet lag, que les pesaba en los párpados y los adoloridos músculos. Raki hizo observaciones del terreno y Shiryu dijo que hablaría con Aldebarán para que los acercara a la comunidad indígena más cercana.

-Preferiría que no molestásemos al señor Aldebarán –saltó Mu, tal vez demasiado rápido.

-No es molestia –dijo Shiryu-. Cuando mi padre y él hablaron, Aldebarán dijo que se encargaría de ser nuestro guía e intérprete si lo necesitamos.

-¿Para qué, si me tienen a mí? –Kiki infló el pecho y se señaló muy orgulloso. Su hermana lo golpeó con una almohada.

Mantenerse despiertos hasta la hora de la cena probó ser más complicado de lo que esperaban. Los cuatro salieron al jardín, un espacio amplio y verde con sillas, una fuentecita pequeña pero cantarina y chispeado de colores por las flores. Allí se sentaron a hablar y mantenerse despiertos los unos a los otros. Cenaron misto quente, tomaron cerveza, una variedad tan espumosa que se rieron bastante de ellos mismos al intentar tomarla. Shiryu, que sabía bastante de licores más por su padre que por sus propios medios, les explicó que en Brasil lo normal era servir la cerveza con mucha espuma.

Mu dejó un recado en recepción pidiendo que los despertaran a las 6:30 am y se despidió de su anfitrión con un apretón de manos. En el último segundo, Aldebarán pasó un brazo por sus hombros y lo acompañó hasta su habitación. Borracho de sueño, Mu se acercó más de lo debido al cuerpo de adonis, tan cálido y firme que parecía irreal.

-No se preocupe, profesor. Mañana se encontrará mejor.

-¿Tan mal me veo?

-No, luce estupendo –le dio un vuelco el corazón-. Pero un viaje transatlántico agota a cualquiera. Duerma, déjenoslo todo a nosotros. Le prometo que disfrutará su estancia.

La mano bajó hasta su cintura y se detuvo allí unos segundos más de lo dictado por las normas de etiqueta. Aunque trató, fue imposible esconder una sonrisa. Se despidió de nuevo y entró en la habitación. Del baño venía el sonido de la ducha, por lo que se permitió recostar la espalda a la puerta y suspirar como un adolescente nervioso.

Se preguntó en qué diablos estaba pensando, hurgando en el armario por ropa limpia.

-Le dejé agua caliente, profesor –dijo Shiryu saliendo con su pijama ya puesto y el cabello recogido-. ¿Necesita algo?

Al pasar a su lado, Mu le palmeó afectuosamente el brazo.

-Estoy bien. No te preocupes y duerme. Mañana será un largo día.

-¿Profesor?

-¿Sí?

-Gracias por haberme dejado venir –Shiryu se metió bajo las sábanas con prisas y Mu sonrió tan ampliamente que sus ojos se entrecerraron.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!

Con el desayuno continental les sirvieron un pastel dulce de harina de maíz llamado bolo de fubá para que acompañaran con el café. Era esponjoso, con gran textura y sumamente delicioso. Su sabor se acentuaba con el café, fuerte, con cuerpo y aromático. Raki y Kiki pidieron leche para acompañarlo pero Shiryu tomó un expresso. Mu tuvo que contener las risas al verlo tratar de ocultar su reacción tras una máscara de sofisticación que le sentaba grande.

Aldebarán se unió a ellos unos minutos antes de terminar. Llevaba botas, jeans de corte alto que sujetaba innecesariamente con un cinturón y una camisa arremangada y casualmente abierta sobre su pecho lampiño, donde colgaba un rosario tejido hecho con semillas. Tenía la piel morena perlada de sudor, el cabello sujeto en un moño en la nuca y una sonrisa todavía más encantadora que la del día anterior.

Mu se pellizcó bajo la mesa.

-Bom dia! ¿Pasaron una buena noche? –todos respondieron afirmativamente-. Si hay algo que necesiten en sus habitaciones, siéntanse libres de solicitarlo –hizo una seña a uno de sus camareros, que trajo rápidamente una taza para él y un nuevo servicio de café-. ¿Les molesta si me siento?

-Por favor –replicó Mu, tieso como una estatua. Aldebarán pasó una mano sobre el respaldo de Raki, a quien preguntó si había encontrado todo de su agrado. Radiante, la muchacha le dio las gracias en portugués. Aldebarán le sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Desean que los lleve a algún lado?

-No se moleste, no queremos molestarlo.

-Tengo que salir a comprar verduras y frutas para mañana, sin embargo, así que puedo darles un aventón al menos.

-¿No le traen cosas aquí?

-Sacos de café, arroz y cosas por el estilo. Justo vengo de recibir un cargamento de granos de café.

-¿Usted mismo? –pudo haber sido idea suya, pero Raki y Kiki le dirigieron una mirada extraña antes hacerse un gesto con las cejas-. Basta mirarle los brazos, ¿verdad, profe?

-Kiki –musitó Mu en son de advertencia. Aldebarán le quitó hierro al asunto con un gesto.

-Me pongo a su disposición si necesitan algo. Los miércoles son flojos y por lo general la hora fuerte es a partir de las 12.

Los muchachos lo vieron con cara de súplica y, no sin una punzada de remordimiento, Mu cedió por fin. Aldebarán los llevó en una pick up dos puertas a la rivera para iniciar sus investigaciones. Los gemelos se montaron de un salto en la parte trasera, emocionados por poder ir allí. Shiryu subió con mesura, reprendiéndolos por su actitud. Aldebarán los ayudó a cargar con sus mochilas y abrió casualmente la puerta del copiloto para el profesor. Con las cejas a punto de desaparecer más allá de su cabello, Mu entró sin decir nada.

Aldebarán bajó lo vidrios, encendió la radio y avanzó conversando a gritos con sus huéspedes, señalando a diestra y siniestra locales, parques, iglesias y lugares de interés. Las personas lo saludaban cuando pasaba y él contestaba alegremente. Parecía que allá a donde iba, lo acompañaba su buen humor.

-¿A qué hora vengo por ustedes? –Kiki y Shiryu estaban bajando las cosas de la camioneta y Raki tomaba las primeras fotos del día con una cámara profesional.

-No tiene que tomarse las molestias.

-Profesor –dijo con paciencia, como si hablase con un niño-, usted no lo ha comprendido. Para mí es un placer.

Mu se mojó los labios y asintió, despidiéndose con la mano.

-A las seis –su voz sonó estrangulada.

-A las seis entonces –les guiñó un ojo a todos-. Nos vemos. ¡Feliz día!

Mientras la pick up se alejaba, sus estudiantes le dirigieron una mirada de soslayo. Kiki hacía una mueca con la boca para contener la risa.

-¿Y bien? Muévanse, tenemos trabajo.

El trabajo de campo era una experiencia gratificante para Mu pero sus estudiantes flipaban de la emoción. Un intérprete los llevó en balsa a la comunidad indígena más cercana, donde los presentó con el jefe. El inicio era siempre lo más complicado. Había que ganarse la confianza e integrarse a la comunidad pero los recibieron con cordialidad, lo que auguraba un trabajo rápido.

Fue una jornada productiva, se dijo cuando el sol empezaba a esconderse en el horizonte. Subidos a la balsa, Mu observó el paisaje frente a él con admiración. Raki, su cabeza recostada contra el hombro de su hermano mayor, revisaba las fotografías en su cámara, Kiki comía alguna cosa y Shiryu repasaba sus apuntes murmurando para sí. Mu dejó que el agua los deslizara de regreso al puerto sonriendo plácidamente.

Aldebarán los esperaba en la pick up, recostado contra la puerta. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, lo que hacía que sus músculos se tensaran un poco. No podía ponerse peor, ¿verdad?

-¡Señor Aldebarán! –saludaron los gemelos a coro, sonriendo con todos los dientes. Para su sorpresa, les contestó con una sonrisa idéntica. Shiryu negó con la cabeza como si no pudiese creerlo.

-¡Bienvenidos! ¿Cómo estuvo el día? –se adelantó para ayudarlos a cargar con el equipaje. A propósito, Mu se quedó atrás.

-Fue fantástico. ¿Quiere ver las fotos? ¡Tomé muchísimas!

-Nada mal pero muero de hambre. ¿Qué hay para la cena?

-No sean groseros. ¿Cómo estuvo su día, Aldebarán? Gracias por venir por nosotros.

Los gemelos hicieron una mueca en dirección a Shiryu pero este les daba la espalda. Riendo, el nativo se acercó a Mu, tomó sin más la mochila que cargaba, rozando su brazo con el de Mu en el proceso y le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Y usted, profesor? Me alegro de verlo.

Joder.

-Ha sido un día provechoso, gracias –avanzó a zancadas hasta la puerta del copiloto pero lanzó una mirada hacia sus estudiantes, que discutían a viva voz-. Raki, ¿por qué no te sientas aquí?

-Nah, profe –negó animadamente con la cabeza y las trenzas que las niñas de la tribu hicieron en su cabello se agitaron por todas partes-. Ese puesto es suyo.

Pensando en cómo vengarse, Mu abrió la puerta antes de que Aldebarán tuviese tiempo de acercarse, entró y cerró de un portazo. Decidió que la tesis de Raki necesitaba de más antecedentes, ninguno sacado del internet, mientras el motor se ponía en marcha.

Fue un viaje silencioso. Todos estaban cansados y había que ahorrar fuerzas para después de la cena, cuando se reunirían para pasar en limpio algunas cosas y empezar con el borrador inicial de la investigación. La posaba rezumaba de vida cuando llegaron. Shiryu convenció a Aldebarán de que podían solos con el equipaje y se disculpó profusamente por las molestias. Aliviado por la actitud de su estudiante, para variar, Mu se adelantó sin decir más al segundo piso, deseando darse un baño e ignorar la manera en que su pulso se aceleró nada más oler la colonia de Aldebarán. Se detuvo a mitad de camino con horror al escuchar lo siguiente:

-¡Cene con nosotros! –rogó Kiki. Raki se colgó del brazo de Aldebarán hasta que este aceptó la invitación. Shiryu dijo que estarían listos en media hora. Resistió el impulso de fulminarlos con la mirada.

Esto era ridículo, se dijo. Su principal preocupación debía ser la investigación, nada podía desviar su atención ahora. Pasó buena cantidad de tiempo convenciendo al decano para aprobar el presupuesto del viaje. Un hombre con perfecta sonrisa, perfecta musculatura y perfectos ojos color café no iban a distraerlo.

¿Acaso dijo perfecta…?

-¡Profesor Mu! –dio un respingo y con ojos como platos miró a sus estudiantes, que a su vez lo observaban con una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Le decía que si necesitaba alguna cosa, pero veo que no –con una risita, los gemelos se escabulleron a su habitación. Shiryu pasó a su lado con un carraspeo. Mu se sintió enrojecer.

Tomó un baño, trenzó su cabello, se puso ropa limpia de corte tradicional y se echó a la cama a ver televisión. Shiryu, puntual como un inglés, le recordó que era tiempo de bajar a cenar exactos cinco minutos antes de la hora pautada. Mascullando por lo bajo, lanzó el mando a distancia a un lado y se incorporó, no sin esfuerzo.

En las escaleras, un camarero indicó que lo siguieran hasta una mesa para cinco que los esperaba en el jardín. Había mucha gente en la posada, a pesar de que el dueño señaló que los miércoles eran días bastante flojos. El susodicho se unió a ellos poco después y pidió vino y una cacerola de paella.

-Sé que lo correcto es servirles comida tradicional, pero los miércoles es miércoles de paella. Usualmente la gente se reúne aquí para ello. Es bueno para el negocio. Les gustará, yo mismo ayudé a prepararla.

Era la mejor paella que había comido en mucho tiempo, en honor a la verdad. Atrapado entre los gemelos, Aldebarán los interrogó acerca de su día. Ayudado por el vino, el cansancio y la distancia que los separaban, Mu se permitió relajarse. Estaba exagerando. Como siguiera a la defensiva, podría ofender a su anfitrión y, además de dejar una pésima impresión de la universidad, causarle problemas a Dohko, quien había hecho el enlace (gracias al presupuesto de la posada, Saga, el decano, dio el visto bueno, el muy tacaño).

-Es usted un gran cocinero –dijo cuando terminaron de comer. Kiki yacía echado en la silla con una mano sobre el abultado vientre, la boca abierta y la cabeza echada para atrás. Su hermana sacaba fotos con expresión triunfante.

-Me alegra que sea de su agrado. Carmina, mi chef principal, hizo gran parte del trabajo. Pero me gusta ayudar en la cocina. ¿Más vino?

-Oh, no. He tomado bastante.

-Por favor, insisto.

Kiki revivió milagrosamente cuando se mencionó el postre y esta vez les trajeron dos tazones repletos de trufas. Las primeras eran de chocolate cubiertas de chispas de chocolate, Aldebarán las llamó brigadeiros, bolitas de chocolate con leche condensada que resultaron ser el dulce más típico que se podía conseguir. Las otras eran beijinhos de coco, semejantes a las primeras pero hechas, por supuesto, a base de coco y recubiertas con ralladura de lo mismo. Cada una tenía un clavito dulce hundido en su interior.

-No han visitado Brasil hasta haber probado estas.

-No creo que quiera irme de Brasil ahora que probé estas –Kiki abrió la boca ampliamente e introdujo cinco brigadeiros de un golpe.

-Pareces un niño –se lamentó Shiryu, tomando un beijinho como si no quisiese romperlo.

-Y tú un anciano, pero igual te amo, bebé –ante el ceño fruncido de su amigo, Kiki le lanzó un beso y agitó las pestañas. Raki soltó una carcajada.

-Si me disculpan, debo retirarme –Aldebarán se levantó con un gruñido, arrancando un “Awwww” de los gemelos-. Espero que la comida haya sido de su agrado. ¿Mañana a la misma hora?

-Por favor, no queremos molestarlo.

-No lo hacen. Hasta mañana.

Se despidió de Raki con un beso en la mejilla, de los muchachos con un apretón de manos y un breve, rápido gesto con la mano de él. Mu se levantó momentos después para ir al baño y dejar que sus estudiantes murmurasen a sus anchas por el aparentemente frío trato que le había dedicado Aldebarán. Se aseguró de aparentar que no echaba en falta la confianza que el otro se había tomado con él de entrada y fue a lavarse la cara, roja por el licor.

Al regresar a la mesa, los chicos separaron sus cabezas y fallaron rotundamente al fingir normalidad. Mu se detuvo en el mostrador para indicar que los despertaran a la misma hora por la mañana a base de señas. Se sumió en un sueño profundo. Su último pensamiento estuvo dedicado a los ojos color café con leche de Aldebarán.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próxima actualización: viernes 04 de diciembre.


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Sabes qué hora es aquí?

-¿Te importa si nos saltamos todo eso y vamos al punto donde me ayudas?

Del otro lado de la línea escuchó un gruñido y el susurro de las sábanas al moverse.

-Déjame buscar mis pantuflas.

-¿Las de conejo?

-¿Algún problema con mis conejos blancos, Alice? –Mu rio-. ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?

-Voy a enviarte por fax los…

-¿Por fax? –podía imaginarlo rascándose la cabeza-. ¿Qué tienes en contra de un mail?

-Tengo problemas para acceder al internet desde hace un par de horas. En fin, te enviaré por fax algunos recibos y otras cosas de interés para Saga. ¿Puedes entregárselo por mí?

-Seguro. Una pregunta.

-Una respuesta.

-¿Por qué diablos no se lo mandas directamente a él? –siguió un breve silencio: Mu luchaba por no largarse a reír.

-No me sé su número de fax pero el tuyo sí.

-Eso debería hacerme sentir halagado pero es de madrugada y me despertaste, así que no. Espero que te coma una anaconda.

-Yo también te quiero, Milo.

-Si necesitas otra cosa, por favor no vuelvas a llamarme o llenaré de sapos tu escritorio.

Mu prometió que no lo haría: Aiolia hizo oídos sordos en cierta oportunidad y al día siguiente se encontró con una sorpresa no grata en su lugar de trabajo.

Los días habían pasado con rapidez. Era sábado y los muchachos lograron convencerlo para tomarse la tarde libre. Aceptó con la condición de que cada uno escribiría al menos dos cuartillas con conclusiones para enviarlas a la universidad. Hasta Shiryu voló escaleras arriba luego de almorzar.

Estaban paseando por el centro. Haciendo uso del croquis que Aldebarán dibujara para ellos el martes, se dedicaron a pasear y comprar los primeros suvenires. Kiki y Raki estaban cargados de bolsas con regalos para sus padres y ahora ayudaban a Shiryu a elegir algo para su novia Shunrei.

Bajo la filosofía de obsequiar cosas hechas a mano, Mu había elegido pulseras, collares y llaveros tejidos para sus amigos.

-Me encanta este lugar –festejó Raki, posando con su hermano para una foto que ella misma tomó. Ambos llevaban enormes lentes de sol con marco en forma de corazón-. Es tan bonito. Deberíamos venir con mamá y papá.

-Papá es un tacaño, así que tendrás que esforzarte por eso nada más lleguemos a casa. No, Shiryu, por última vez, ese color es espantoso.

Raki se acercó a Mu y levantó la cámara frente a él. Él se encogió de hombros. La muchacha se puso de un salto a su lado, enfocó con mano experta y sacó la foto.  
-¿Quiere tomar algo, profesor?

-Algo frío no estaría mal –para hacer énfasis, secó el sudor de su frente-. Hace un calor infernal aquí.

-Buena idea. ¡Hey, vagos! El profesor quiere sentarse a comer algo. ¡Vengan acá!

Raki, esforzándose por imitar el acento de Aldebarán, pidió créme de papaya, un postre que él había mencionado el primer día de su estancia. Les sirvieron en copas una crema fría que resultó ser papaya con helado de vainilla y un licor dulce que no supieron traducir. Raki tomó más fotos y los cuatro se pusieron nuevamente en camino tras pedir agua y pagar la cuenta.  
Regresaron sudorosos, sonrientes y habladores. Tomaron una cena frugal y mientras Kiki y Shiryu jugaban futbolito en el comedor, bañados y vestidos, esperaron a que Raki terminara de arreglarse para ir a bailar. Bajó con un vestido verde que escandalizó a Kiki (y a Mu) nada más verla.

-¡Oh, no! Regresa y cámbiate. Si papá sabe que te dejé salir con eso me arrancará la cabeza.

-Mamá usa vestidos más cortos.

-Yuzuriha es especialista en cinco tipos de artes marciales y tiene los músculos para corroborarlo.

-Yo sé kung fu –dijo Shiryu. Los gemelos pasaron de él.

-¡Pero si eres una preciosidad! –Aldebarán eligió ese momento para aparecer y tomó una mano de Raki con la suya-. Considero, sin embargo, que es mejor que le hagas caso a tu hermano. Una muchacha tan hermosa como tú llamará demasiado la atención. ¿Está bien?

Raki asintió obediente y subió para cambiarse, sonriendo como tonta. La cara de Kiki era un poema: posiblemente se encontraba entre aliviado y celoso. Mu contuvo la risa, regresando la vista a su libro. Raki regresó con una falda larga (posiblemente hecha por ella misma con diversas telas), una blusa sencilla, una pañoleta que iba a juego, aretes enormes y todas las pulseras que había comprado esa tarde. Al colocarse junto a su hermano sonrió con suficiencia: los tacones de plataforma le conferían 10 centímetros extra.

-De modelo a gitana –se lamentó Kiki. Le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla y llamó a Shuryu-. Nos vemos después, profesor. Que tenga feliz noche.

-¡Hasta luego, profe, diviértase!

-Que pase buenas noches, profesor. No llegaremos tarde.

-¡Qué diablos estás diciendo! Por supuesto que llegaremos tarde.

Mu se despidió con la mano pero no apartó los ojos del libro. Unos pasos se acercaron y se detuvieron cerca del sillón que ocupaba. El aroma a colonia le inundó la nariz.

-¿Puedo ofrecerle un café, profesor?

Sosteniendo el libro con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, Mu humedeció sus labios y pasó saliva. Necesitó de unos segundos para armarse del valor suficiente para decir:

-Mu. Llámeme solo Mu.

-Solo si usted me llama Aldebarán a secas –resistió la urgencia de abofetearse-. Entonces, ¿qué dice de ese café?

-Solo si me acompaña –esta vez sí se abofeteó mentalmente, por supuesto.

Los ojos de Aldebarán se iluminaban cada vez que sonreía, había notado Mu, pero esto era ridículo. Su rostro estaba radiante. Estuvo tentado a arrojar el libro y salir corriendo. En cambio, se comportó como el hombre adulto que era y usó el tiempo en que le tomó a Aldebarán regresar con el café para hacerse con el control de sí mismo.

Regresó con una taza de café adornada con nata espolvoreada con canela. Las cejas de Mu volaron hasta el nacimiento de su cabello cuando lo probó.

-¿Tiene chocolate?

-Cacao en polvo y ron añejo.

-Saga va a matarme.

-¿Quién?

-Mi jefe. Cuando vea la cuenta.

-Este va por la casa.

-Oh.

El silencio se instaló por un rato pero por primera vez, era uno que podía disfrutar. Los viajes al muelle de la rivera dentro de la cabina de la pick up le parecían tensos, casi asfixiantes. Últimamente no había compartido el desayuno con ellos y solo se sentaba algunos minutos durante la cena. Se estaba preguntando si su actitud reservada lo había ofendido o habría desistido de cualquier avance. El café en sus manos, el silencio que compartían, los centímetros que separaban su rodilla de la de Aldebarán tuvieron el extraño efecto de reconfortarlo y acelerar su pulso al mismo tiempo.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡¿Qué cosa?! –Aldebarán rio por lo bajo.

-Mi país. ¿Te gusta Brasil?

-Es muy bello. Lamento no tener más tiempo para conocerlo. Me han dicho que las playas son realmente impresionantes.

-Oh, lo son. El sol brilla diferente en nuestras costas.

-¿Ah, sí? –Cambió de postura.

-Créeme. Debes regresar para los Carnavales. Son una experiencia inolvidable.

-Los he visto por televisión.

-Pero no se compara con la realidad –procedió a contarle todo lo que creía que era necesario saber. Pronto, Mu se encontró riéndose, más relajado y definitivamente más inclinado hacia su derecha.

De los carnavales pasaron a las fiestas nacionales, a las atracciones turísticas, las reservas naturales, las variaciones del idioma en las diversas partes del país (Aldebarán imitó acentos, con lo que Mu se agitó de la risa, acurrucado en el sillón), las numerosas etnias indígenas, las tradiciones. Era un hombre ilustrado, culto y con un amplio dominio del idioma. El profesor escuchaba atentamente, fascinado, deseando tener su libreta de notas a mano para apuntar tan amplia información.

Los demás comensales se habían retirado hacía rato. Sobre una mesa Aldebarán pidió que dejaran para ellos una cafetera, leche y azúcar. Pasaban de las 11 pm. Faltaban horas para que sus estudiantes regresaran. No recordaba la última vez que había perdido la noción del tiempo con otra persona. Era fácil olvidarse de todo lo demás concentrado en su trabajo o un libro. Mu amaba lo que hacía. Pero esto era una novedad.

Contuvo el aliento cuando Aldebarán alargó una mano para apartarle el cabello de la cara. Sus ojos café viajaron por su rostro, repasando cada centímetro. Necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no apartar la mirada.

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro…

-Me alegra que hayas venido, Mu.

Mu tragó con dificultad. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y la manzana de adán se agitó en su cuello. Una mezcla de café, canela, ron y colonia emborrachaba sus sentidos. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante, el corazón palpitando con desmedida fuerza. En el último instante, Aldebarán se puso en pie de un salto y carraspeó.

-Es tarde, no te quito más tiempo. Debes estar cansado. Que tengas dulces sueños. Buenas noches.

Inmóvil, observó a Aldebarán juntar los trastes y perderse por la puerta de la cocina. La ira estalló un instante después en sus entrañas. Las manos echas puños golpearon los brazos de la silla, impulsándolo. Salió hecho una furia, subió las escaleras de dos en dos y se encerró de un portazo en su habitación.

A pesar de que se metió bajo las sábanas y cerró fuertemente los ojos, no logró conciliar el sueño. Eventualmente, se quedó dormido. La explosión de furia lo hizo sentir agotado. Despertó unas horas después, ya de madrugada, con los pasos torpes de Shiryu y las voces de sus otros dos estudiantes. El muchacho se quitó los zapatos torpemente, se echó a la cama y se quedó dormido enseguida.

Mu recordó lo ocurrido antes de irse a dormir y sintió pena de sí mismo. Se levantó sin hacer ruido, le quitó a Shiryu la chaqueta, el cinturón y lo cubrió con la sábana. El muchacho dormía con la boca abierta y roncaba suavemente. En el cuello le colgaba un pendiente en forma de corazón. Solo tenía la mitad. La otra estaba en casa, en el cuello de su novia Shunrei.

Tomó asiento a los pies de su propia cama, observando el pecho de Shiryu bajar y subir rítmicamente. Con horror y no sin exasperación, Mu entendió que su ira se debía a que esperaba que ocurriese algo muy específico. Decepcionado, dejó que la rabia se llevase lo mejor de él y optó por la salida más fácil y cobarde en vez de tomar al toro por los cuernos.

No estaba siendo honesto consigo mismo.

Con un suspiro, regresó a la cama. Pensó que le costaría volver a dormir. Antes de que pasaran cinco minutos sus párpados se cerraron solos. En otras circunstancias, el sueño sería esquivo pero la mente es caprichosa y sacarse un peso de encima siempre trae sueños tranquilos.

Admitir que le atraía Aldebarán era una cosa. Admitir que quería hacer algo al respecto era otra totalmente diferente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La papaya es conocida en otros países como lechoza (particularmente, la detesto a menos de que tenga limón y mucha azúcar en el jugo). Hay quien la toma con leche y canela. Gente extraña, sin duda.  
> Mu es aries. A pesar de que Kurumada hizo lo que le vino en gana con la descripción de los signos y sus personajes, y que el signo zodiacal señala algunas características que pueden tener o no las personas, Mu es la cosa más opuesta a un aries que he visto. Suelen ser más impulsivos y propensos a la acción. En el arco de Hades es donde vemos una actitud más agresiva por su parte. Quise agregar eso en este capítulo, la impulsividad propia del signo que no tiene nada de mala si se sabe llevar. Como se notó, en más de una ocasión Mu tuvo que resistir impulsos (abofetearse, arrojar un libro, mostrar exasperación.  
> Mu puede llenarse de emociones, pero lo que lo hace él es la capacidad para controlarlas.  
> Gracias por leer.  
> Próx.: 11-12-2015


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 75 kg no son nada para Aldebarán. If you know what I mean.

-No me arrepiento de nada.

-Guarda silencio –gruñó Raki, quien lanzó un flojo puñetazo a su gemelo.

Estaban en el comedor, tres tazas de café fuerte recién colado frente a ellos. Sin dejar de escribir, Mu puso los ojos en blanco. En los cristales de sus anteojos se reflejaba el documento que escribía en la laptop. Sentados en la mesa junto a él, Kiki, Raki y Shiryu lanzaban quejidos por lo bajo y sorbían café haciendo muecas.

Las arcadas de Shiryu lo despertaron horas antes. Se levantó, buscó el reloj de pulsera que solía dejar en la mesa de noche y murmuró una maldición por lo bajo. Apenas eran las siete. Tocó la puerta suavemente con los nudillos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Lamento haberlo desper… -una nueva serie de arcadas le impidieron continuar. Mu hizo una mueca-. Lamento haberlo despertado, profesor.

-Está bien. Pediré que hagan café y traigan una aspirina.

-No es necesario –la puerta se abrió y un pálido y ojeroso Shiryu emergió del baño. Un ligero color verde se instaló en su cara-. Volveré a dormir. Con su permiso.

Fiel a su palabra, Shiryu se desvistió sin mediar más palabra y se acurrucó bajo la colcha.

-Oh, lo siento, profesor –dijo su voz cansada, señalando con un gesto débil la ropa al pie de la cama-. Qué vergüenza.

-Nada que tu padre no haya hecho antes.

El cuerpo de Shiryu se agitó y a Mu le tomó un momento entender que estaba riéndose. Después, se quedó quieto, un ligero movimiento indicando la profunda respiración de los que sueñan. Mu se aseó, tomó sus notas, la laptop y se sentó en la cama, donde empezó a escribir sin parar. A las nueve se movió al comedor, donde pidió el desayuno. Buscó a Aldebarán con la mirada inútilmente. Comió su desayuno en silencio, sabiendo que tarde o temprano aparecería.

Una hora después bajaron los muchachos. Shiryu tenía mejor aspecto pero los gemelos lucían lamentables. El profesor pidió agua, desayuno y café fuerte para ellos en portugués. Aldebarán le había enseñado una cosa o dos.

El desayuno lo trajo el mismísimo Aldebarán. Por poco Mu saltó de su silla. Los saludó con voz afable, dejando cada plato frente a ellos y tomando asiento en la mesa. Por último miró a Mu. Había duda en sus ojos. Sus luminosos y cálidos ojos.

-Bom dia –dijo Mu por fin. Y toda la cara de Aldebarán se iluminó.

-Bom dia, professor.

Sintiéndose parcialmente responsable y absolutamente exasperado, acompañó a los muchachos a la habitación de los gemelos después de comer. Vio con asombro a Kiki y Shiryu trepar a la cama del primero para caer dormidos en pocos segundos, abrazados. Raki se hizo con la cámara y tomó una foto.

-Shunrei va a amar esto.

-¿Tú crees?

-No subestime a las mujeres, profe.

Raki le prometió que no se ahogarían en sus propios vómitos y le dio las gracias por cerrar las cortinas y encender el aire acondicionado. Salió sin hacer ruido, seguro de que no faltaría mucho para que ella también se durmiera.

Pasó parte de la mañana paseando por la ciudad. La recorrió en silencio, con las manos en los bolsillos, una botella de agua y suficientes reales para comprar algún bocadillo hasta regresar a la posada. El paseo ayudó para calmar sus ánimos y aclarar su mente. Se sentía ligero, ingrávido y asustado. Era una sensación extraña, ligeramente familiar.

Regresó cuando el sol empezaba a caer hacia el horizonte. Encontró a Kiki en los sillones de la recepción, a Raki en el jardín y a Shiryu en la habitación que compartían. Los tres se dedicaban a sus respectivos trabajos. Raki se ocultaba del sol tras sus lentes con marco de corazón y los tres se apoyaban en una taza de café y pan de queso, un simple pan horneado con queso en su interior.

Se puso a trabajar él también. Enfrascarse en su trabajo era terapéutico cuando sus sentimientos le jugaban en contra. Había funcionado con la muerte de su madre, su primera ruptura sentimental y la muerte del perro que lo había acompañado por más de diez años. Funcionaría ahora. Además, debía entregarle resultados a Saga si quería permanecer el tiempo necesario.

-Profesor, vamos a salir con unos amigos que conocimos ayer.

Miró a los chicos sobre sus lentes, el reloj de su laptop, el reloj de muñeca y de nuevo a los chicos. Había oscurecido y él no se había dado cuenta. Los tres sonreían con paciencia, con un folio cada uno en brazos.

-¿Cómo dicen?

-Ayer conocimos a unos muchachos, turistas europeos que vinieron de visita. Quedamos en salir a cenar hoy.

-Aquí tiene nuestras notas.

-Ya tiene en su correo las fotografías aprobadas.

-Terminé el glosario de términos indígenas, también.

Se quitó los lentes y sonrió.

-Muy bien. Que se diviertan.

Si hubiesen sido sus hijos no habrían sentido tantas ganas de agradarlo ni tanta alegría de haber tenido su aprobación. Se despidieron de él, prometieron traerle algo y salieron parloteando alegremente. Frotó sus ojos, se reclinó en la silla y soltó un suspiro. Decidió que era un buen momento para detenerse por hoy.

Grabó el documento en el que trabajaba, lo envió a su correo, apagó la portátil y la guardó sin más dilación. Decidió que una cerveza le caería bien, por lo que bajó tras cambiarse de ropa. En la recepción estaba Aldebarán, hablando con unos huéspedes. Se interrumpió para mirarlo de hito en hito. Buscó su reflejo en alguna parte: llevaba el cabello recogido y había olvidado dejar los lentes arriba.

El calor que sintió en el bajo vientre fue indescriptible cuando Aldebarán lamió sus labios, devorándolo con la mirada.

-Boa noite –dijo al pasar junto a él, haciendo una ligera inclinación hacia los huéspedes.

Salió al jardín, iluminado por un sinnúmero de luces navideñas que le daban un aspecto fantasioso. Hacía frío y agradeció haber traído un suéter con él. Pidió la cena, que devoró acompañada de una espumosa cerveza rubia. Ordenó un café cuando el camarero recogió los platos. Se llevó una buena decepción al ver que el camarero volvía con su orden.

Todavía tuvo que esperar para que Aldebarán decidiera acompañarlo. Traía una botella de bourbon en una mano y dos copas en la otra. Dentro, limpiaban el comedor y cerraban la cocina por esa noche. Si los muchachos habían llegado no tenía manera de saberlo.

-Mañana es lunes, señor. ¿No le parece una mala elección?

-La noche es joven, professor. ¿No le parece que además es excelente para un buen vino?

Sentía que le quemaban las mejillas. Le estaba costando bastante trabajo mantener las sonrisas en regla. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de reír pero la ahogó como pudo: no confiaba en lo   
que pudiera escapar de su boca, dadas las circunstancias, podía lanzar risitas nerviosas y agudas por todo lo que sabía.

Descorcharon la botella y corrió el vino. Hablaron de todo y nada y hacia la sexta copa, Aldebarán estaba inclinado sobre la mesa, enseñándole un poco de portugués, modulando con exageración. Mu se mordió los labios, incapaz de quitar los ojos de los del otro. Al mismo tiempo, sonreía. Últimamente estaba muy risueño, incluso para sus estándares.

-¿Le gusta el bossa nova, professor?

Mu apuró el contenido de su copa.

-Temo que no conozco lo suficiente para contestar. Estoy familiarizado con lo que me han enseñado las películas y series de televisión. No es la gran cosa.

Aldebarán sirvió más vino.

-¿Lo suficiente como para saberte alguna? –Mu lo pensó por un rato, removiendo el licor en su mano.

-Hay una… ¿cómo iba? No vayas a reírte –justo eso hizo su acompañante.

-Oh, no, por favor, continue, professor -Mu reprimió un escalofrío al escucharlo hablar en portugués.

-Está bien –carraspeó, bebió un sorbo y carraspeó de nuevo. De no haber estado tan nervioso, habría notado que el licor empezaba a afectarle-. É pau, é pedra, é o fim do caminho. É um resto de toco, é um pouco sozinho… -apretó el puente de la nariz, uniéndose a las risas del otro-. Prometiste no reírte.

-Ha sido maravilloso. ¡Hablo en serio! ¿No me crees? Tienes una gran voz.

-Nunca había cantado en portugués. 

-Es una buena noche para hacerlo por primera vez, entonces. ¡Saúde!

Brindaron una vez más. La botella se acercó al final y Aldebarán se disculpó para descorchar otra. Sintiendo frío a pesar del licor en su sangre, Mu fue tras él para refugiarse en el interior de la posada. Aldebarán se hizo con otra botella, que abrieron sentados al bar, Mu sobre un taburete y Aldebarán del otro lado, haciendo las veces de bartender. Soltó una carcajada al notarlo y rodeó el bar para sentarse a la izquierda de Mu, que acercó más su taburete.

Los minutos se esfumaron como el vino. Mu posó una mano sobre el brazo de Aldebarán cuando este hizo ademán de ir a buscar una tercera. Un gemido se escapó de entre sus labios al notar los músculos firmes bajo sus dedos.

-¿No quieres más?

-Míranos, nos está afectando.

-Espero que la excusa no sea que mañana es lunes.

Le tomó algo de esfuerzo y tiempo contestar. Aldebarán lo miraba con curiosidad, la barbilla sobre un puño. Por fin, apartando la copa de vino, se decidió a hablar:

-¿Cómo iba esa canción?

-¿Cuál?

-La que me hiciste cantar.

-¡Ah! Aguas de Marco. Aguas de Marzo –tradujo al inglés-. Es de Tom Jobim y su interpretación más famosa es de Elis Regina –movió sus hombros antes de empezar a cantar.

Era una voz ronca, cálida, robusta como el café de la mañana. Perdió la mirada en un punto impreciso del espacio y no supo por qué se levantó y empezó a andar con pasos torpes entre las mesas. La voz lo siguió. Mu dejó que la voz lo bañara, lo inundara por completo, que se mezclara con el vino, sus pensamientos vaporosos y el frío de la noche. Al mismo tiempo, se dejó acorralar contra una de las mesas. El cuerpo de Aldebarán era tan duro como la superficie a su espalda pero emanaba un calor embriagante.

-Sao as águas de marco, fechando o verao, é una promessa de vida, no teu coracao –con ese último verso, Aldebarán buscó sus labios, que encontró a medio camino, ansiosos de recibirlo.

No fue un beso largo ni profundo porque no se limitaron a solo uno. Saborearon sus bocas, sus cuellos, sus mejillas mientras sus manos se enredaban caprichosas allá donde alcanzaban. Terminó recostado contra la mesa, con Aldebarán entre sus piernas, inclinado sobre él, mordisqueando sus labios.

-Deus. He estado esperando esto.

Por toda respuesta, Mu soltó los botones de su camisa a prisa, uno por uno, y pasó a los de su propio pantalón. Aldebarán se afanaba en su clavícula y mentón, gruñendo de gusto cuando las manos frías se adentraron a su entrepierna. Lo tomó por las nalgas y lo apoyó de sus caderas, lleno de ímpetu. Sintió el egoísta deseo de marcarlo, así que pasó las uñas por su espalda, logrando que la arqueara y jadeara de gusto.

Escucharon pasos y se detuvieron. Les tomó cinco segundos voltear hacia la puerta, mirarse a los ojos y salir corriendo hacia la barra. Se escondieron detrás de ella justo cuando la puerta se abrió y la recepcionista la atravesó. Mientras iba y venía, Aldebarán atrajo a Mu, se colocó entre sus piernas y movió provocativamente las caderas. Sonrió henchido de orgullo al verlo echar la cabeza hacia atrás, cubriéndose la boca para que no escapase ningún sonido. La mujer salió al jardín, presumiblemente a apagar las luces y la fuente, con lo que Aldebarán volvió a sujetar su trasero, se levantó de un salto con Mu aferrado a él como un koala y cruzó los metros que los separaban del vestíbulo en pocas zancadas.

Al dejarlo en el suelo, Mu se puso de puntillas, lo jaló hacia él y le plantó un beso que lo dejó sin aire.

-Eso fue… -se mordía los labios, la mirada húmeda de deseo. Aldebarán lo empujó por la puerta que quedaba tras el mostrador, lo levantó nuevamente y con pasos seguros lo llevó al final del pasillo, donde estaba su alcoba.

En vez de dirigirse a la cama, Aldebarán lo presionó con fuerza contra la pared mientras se besaban salvajemente, las piernas de Mu rodeando sus caderas. Poco a poco, se fueron quitando las prendas y avanzaron hacia la cama. Una vez allí, Mu se atrevió a hundir los dientes en su carne hasta hacerlo lanzar una queja.

-Eso fue lo más excitante que he visto.

-La cosa se pone mejor.

Aldebarán no mentía. El juego previo fue estupendo y lo suficientemente breve para el ardor del momento, usó tanto lubricante como fue capaz y demostró que sus manos, aunque toscas y grandes, eran gráciles de una manera bastante inesperada. Mu le rogó que se apresurara. Aldebarán se colocó detrás de él y empezó a penetrarlo tan lenta y profundamente que Mu tuvo que morder la almohada para no ponerse a gritar. Aldebarán elevó más sus caderas con la inclinación de su propia pelvis, resoplando sin parar.

Lo sentó sobre él y juntos marcaron un ritmo agitado que hacía rechinar los muelles de la cama. Esta empezó a golpear contra la pared cuando cambiaron nuevamente de posición en un despliegue de resistencia y fuerza por parte de Aldebarán que hizo que Mu estuviera demasiado consciente de la situación.

-Nos van a escuchar –dijo entre embestidas con voz entrecortada. Miró por sobre su hombro cuando Aldebarán se detuvo del todo. Este tenía una sonrisa traviesa. Mu apenas tuvo tiempo de alzar las cejas antes de que Aldebarán lo tomase por las caderas, se levantase y girándolo sin problemas empezara a penetrarlo contra la pared.

Lo besó para ahogar sus gemidos. Con el cuerpo de Aldebarán presionándolo con fuerza contra la pared y las piernas completamente abiertas, Mu no podía moverse. Tenía los brazos rodeando el cuello del otro, los dedos de los pies crispados y la lengua enredada en un beso que no parecía acabarse. Aldebarán era el que hacía todo el trabajo y se notaba que lo estaba disfrutando.

Se vino dentro de él con un gruñido animal, inesperadamente, y el calor en sus entrañas hizo a Mu lanzar un grito. Se masturbó con energía mientras su espalda se deslizaba por la pared hasta el piso, por fin teniendo espacio para hacerlo y con Aldebarán cayendo de rodillas poco a poco, la cara hundida en su cuello.

Se quedaron quietos por largo rato luego de que Mu acabara con un estremecimiento, escuchando sus respiraciones. Aldebarán volvió a levantarse con Mu aun enredado a su cintura, para asombro de este, y se dirigió al baño. Se besaron con lentitud. Dentro de la ducha, sin dejar de besarse, volvieron a endurecerse y fue Mu quien rompió el beso para darle la espalda y apoyarse de la pared.

Aldebarán se lo hizo con tanto gusto que Mu abrió la boca como para gritar pero ningún sonido salió de esta. Esta vez no le hizo falta masturbarse. Aldebarán encontró el ángulo correcto y en minutos lo hizo venirse otra vez. Fue su turno de caer de rodillas, exhausto. Bajo la ducha, luchando por recuperar la respiración, dejó que Aldebarán siguiera un poco más. Ya su cuerpo no podía reaccionar pero algo dentro de él, algo primitivo encontraba enorme placer en recibir a Aldebarán aunque empezara a sentir incomodidad.

Esta vez, no acabó en su interior y le tomó una buena cantidad de tiempo recuperar las fuerzas. Mu lo observaba, atento a los movimientos erráticos de su pecho y a los caminos de agua que se abrían paso por sus poderosas extremidades.

Se quedaron dormidos nada más tocar la cama y en medio del sueño, ambos se buscaron. Aldebarán despertaría para verse enredado en los brazos de Mu, con la huella de sus dientes aún fresca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué diría tu madre si te encuentra leyendo porno gay? Vaya con esta generación de ahora *tsk tsk*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calvera es lo mejor del mundo. Fin.

Kiki corrió a abrazarlo nada más poner un pie en el comedor. Mu esperó a que se apartara mirando a todas partes, incómodo. El muchacho le sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

-¡Profesor, qué bueno verlo!

-¿Alguna razón en particular?

-Dinero –para hacer énfasis en sus palabras, sacó un par de billetes grandes-. Todo gracias a usted.

-Kiki, por favor, nos juzgan en silencio. Espera… ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Los frutos del saber.

Parpadeó dos veces antes de que algo hiciera click en su cerebro. Se puso pálido como muerto y luego rojo como un pimiento: no de la vergüenza sino de la ira. Kiki se alejó dos prudentes pasos.

-¿Una apuesta?

-Sí, señor. Pero no se lo tome a mal, nos alegramos por usted.

Les retiró la palabra por el resto de la mañana. Los muchachos se dedicaron a guardar silencio, reprimir risitas y mirarlo sobre el hombro mientras trabajaban. Por su parte, concentró todos sus esfuerzos en manejar su impulsividad, aporrear el teclado mientras murmuraba maldiciones por lo bajo y buscar la mejor postura para evitar lastimarse. Dolía.

Había una nota en la mesa de estar esa mañana. Sintió un tirón bajo el ombligo muy parecido al del vértigo. La tomó con manos temblorosas. No decía gran cosa, le deseaba buenos días y le avisaba de que esa mañana servirían desayuno americano, panqueques incluidos. Cerraba una firma sencilla, escrita con mano firme. Nada más.

La regresó a su lugar, se pasó una mano por la cara y miró a su alrededor. La noche anterior no tuvo tiempo de apreciar la habitación por las prisas y la oscuridad. Ahora se demoró en los detalles: era pulcra, ordenada, con colores cálidos y había un espejo en la pared. Justo hacia donde Aldebarán lo hizo girarse cuando… Tomó un gran esfuerzo de su parte mantener la serenidad. Se mesó el cabello, incrédulo ante su propia osadía y cuan distraído podía ser: no había notado el espejo la noche anterior.

Lo recorrió un escalofrío.

Shion no debía enterarse nunca, pensó con horror. Nadie, se dijo, nadie debía enterarse. ¿Cómo había terminado en la cama de su anfitrión en un viaje pagado por la universidad de Atenas cuando a todas luces esto podía perjudicarlo? Había sido memorable, sí, pero podía comprometer toda la investigación, además de un par de relaciones importantes.

Miró bajo la sábana y suspiró. Ahora no es el momento para estas cosas. Quiso darse un baño, una ducha bien fría para calmar los ánimos cuando sintió un dolor penetrante en la baja espalda. Hundió la cara en una almohada y gritó.

Parte del miedo se desvaneció cuando Aldebarán lo saludó como si nada pero sintió una punzada en el orgullo. Entonces una mano enorme se enredó entre los cabellos de su nuca y Aldebarán lo atravesó con la mirada más penetrante de todas. Experimentó la urgencia por un nuevo baño con agua helada.

Esa noche, Aldebarán tuvo que ocuparse de la recepción por motivos de fuerza mayor. Se cambió a una camisa blanca y bien planchada que resaltaba su piel morena y hacía sentir a Mu bastante acalorado. Los gemelos lo rodearon (como moscas) después de la cena. Shiryu intentaba inútilmente alejar a Kiki de la máquina de café.

Raki, con un vestido floreado, sandalias y una pañoleta, todo hecho a mano y comprado a artesanos del pueblo, bostezó y se despidió de ellos. Se dirigió a los sofás de la recepción, donde estaba Mu leyendo y tomó asiento en el brazo del sillón. Palmeó su hombro y tomó una de sus manos.

-El señor Saga puede retrasar una semanas más nuestro regreso. Vi sin querer un correo de la última donación que recibió la facultad.

-Mi querida Raki –habló en la lengua materna de ambos-. Ya hemos hablado del asunto de hackear. No es educado. Aprecio mucho la intención –se adelantó, ella cerró la boca con un chasquido y frunció el ceño-, pero debemos regresar el jueves tal como está previsto.

Trató de argumentar algo, repentinamente alterada. Mu palmeó su rodilla de la misma manera en que ella lo hizo con su hombro.

-Trabajo es trabajo.

Raki se apartó como si quemara, negando rotundamente.

-No puede serlo todo.

-Buenas noches, Raki –no recibió más respuesta que sus fuertes zancadas alejándose.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Observó por algunos minutos a Kiki y Shiryu hablar con Aldebarán entre risas y una camaradería que hacía pensar que se conocían desde siempre. Algo que parecía ocurrirle a todo el que hablaba con él. Aldebarán sintió su escrutinio, miró en su dirección y envió un discreto guiño. Mu regresó a su lectura con una sonrisa tonta.

Pasó poco menos de una hora para que los muchachos dijesen adiós. Shiryu comentó que dormiría como un tronco y no se fijaría de nada. Kiki, más simple y honesto, soltó una carcajada. Cuando escuchó las puertas cerrarse y sus voces se apagaron, Mu se levantó y fue al mostrador. El otro habló con voz pomposa:

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo, caballero?

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Mu observó las fotografías colgadas en la pared detrás del hombretón. Las había en tonos sepia, blanco y negro, instantáneas y a color. Las más viejas retrataban a una pareja, un hombre tal vez más alto y robusto que Aldebarán, de innegable parentesco, atractivo y vivaracho, sonriendo junto a una mujer voluptuosa de marcados rasgos indígenas. La vio madurar en una belleza desgarradora y envejecer con el garbo de los árboles en las fotos, la mirada retadora y la sonrisa alegre se iban haciendo más cálidas y sosegadas, su exótica belleza se tornaba elegante, reverencial. El hombre la sujetaba por la cintura o la tomaba de la mano como si llevase el mundo en sus brazos.

La pareja posaba fuera y dentro del hostal, a veces sola, con (posibles) huéspedes y dos niños. Las escenas iban desde serios primeros planos en la puerta principal hasta alegres fiestas en el jardín. Los niños aparecían desde que eran críos de brazos pero el más pequeño de los dos dejaba de aparecer, aunque el mayor continuaba creciendo. El mayor empezaba a tomar protagonismo, posando ora con sus padres, ora con una joven extranjera de sonrisa triste. Pronto ellos también cargaban con un bebé que crecía también ante sus ojos hasta convertirse en un chico corpulento para su edad, que sin lugar a dudas era una versión más joven del hombre que tenía al frente.

Siguiendo su vista, Aldebarán rio y abarcó la pared con un gesto de la mano.

-Esos son mis abuelos y mis padres. Este gigante de aquí era Rasgard, mi abuelo, y esta preciosidad es mi abuela, Calvera, el amor de mi vida. Era mexicana. Dicen las malas lenguas que abuelo la raptó pero bastaba ver la devoción que él le dedicaba para saber que la raptora fue ella.

Hablaba con la voz cargada de emoción, los ojos brillantes. Señaló otra foto.

-Este de aquí es mi padre Teneo cuando era niño, con el tío Salo. Murió muy joven, a raíz de una epidemia que azotó varios poblados en aquella época. Aquí está mi madre Celintha, cretense de nacimiento. Vino como voluntaria y se casó un año después, encinta y enamorada. Y este, por supuesto, soy yo. Lo puedes decir por las cejas, ¿eh? –a Mu se le escapó una risa.

-¿Dónde están ahora?

-Juntos, los cinco. Abuela los sobrevivió a todos. Algunos meses antes de morir me jaló las orejas y me advirtió que de irme antes que ella como los demás me daría tantas nalgadas al reencontrarnos allá arriba que reviviría –carraspeó, parpadeando muy rápido-. Era una mujer muy fuerte y alegre. La idea de la posada fue suya. Mírala aquí, hace unos años.

Mu abrió mucho los ojos. La orgullosa y hermosa jovencita había envejecido con elegancia. Sus ojos negros conservaban un brillo vivaracho pero había cansancio, tristeza y resignación en ellos. Sujetaba del brazo a Aldebarán (Mu decidió que la barba le sentaba de maravilla), envuelta en un vestido vaporoso y con una corona de flores en su cabello cano, robaba el aliento tanto como lo habría hecho de joven. Estaban frente al Gran Cuerno, él la asía como si pudiese romperla si no tenía cuidado. Lucían tan felices como cansados.

-Vivía en Río en ese entonces. Una semana antes de que tomaran esa foto mis viejos murieron en un accidente. Calvera estaba inconsolable pero nada más verme secó sus lágrimas y se armó como un guerrero. Ya no era una anciana solitaria, sino una abuela ejemplar consolando a su pobre nietecito. Mírala, era una belleza. Las arrugas le sentaban bien…

Mu cruzó el mostrador y se fundieron en un abrazo. Sentía ganas de llorar y cuando Aldebarán besó su coronilla tal vez soltó una o dos lágrimas. Ninguno habló. Por fin, Aldebarán dijo:

-¿Por qué no te adelantas y duermes un poco? Yo te alcanzo después.

Quiso recordarle que no estaban casados, que el trato familiar podía ahorrárselo pero entonces, con una expresión que lo hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago, Aldebarán salvó el espacio entre ellos y jugó con el lóbulo de su oreja, besando, lamiendo y terminando con un ligero mordisco. Susurró algo y Mu se sintió enrojecer furiosamente. Asintió y enfiló por el pasillo sin decir una palabra.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con esto cerramos, luego, el epílogo.

Raki no le dirigió la palabra en todo el viaje. Se enfurruñó en su asiento, se escondió tras varias bufandas en la escala en Frankfurt y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana durante el último tramo, cansada de resoplar luego de más de ocho horas de viaje. De vuelta a Atenas le dio un débil puñetazo en el brazo, ni siquiera lo suficientemente fuerte como para que doliera.

-Es usted un tonto.

Shiryu se guardó sus opiniones, servicial como siempre y Kiki se limitó a encogerse de hombros cuando le comunicó que los planes se mantenían y regresaban a Grecia el día pautado. En el estadio olímpico de Atenas se disputaba un importante juego de la Eurocopa, por lo que Kiki insistió en pasar el tiempo que quedaba entre un desembarque y el siguiente abordaje en el cafetín del aeropuerto.

-Tú no entiendes alemán.

-En todos los idiomas cantan gol con la misma pasión.

-¿Ahora eres poeta?

Fue directo a su departamento. A lo largo de los años, Mu había creado un espacio verde para su privado disfrute; el balcón estaba lleno de plantas bien cuidadas incluía flores, una variedad que podía usarse en la cocina y menta, para los mojitos que Milo se ufanaba de preparar. Allí lo encontró al llegar, con el cabello recogido en un enorme moño y una regadera en la mano. 

-¿Novedades?

-No hubo muertos, si a eso te refieres –su amigo cerró detrás de él la puerta corrediza de vidrio e hizo una mueca-. ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué?

-Eso que tienes en la cara.

-Milo, por favor.

-Es repulsivo –Mu suspiró.

-A mí también me sale barba. Solo que no como a ti, es todo.

-Pues es ofensiva. Ve y aféitate.

-El viaje duró quince horas.

-Eso no es excusa. Parece que se murió un unicornio en tu cara. Con ese cabello tan claro tuyo…

-En días como hoy cuestiono nuestra amistad.

-Haces bien.

Se rascó la barbilla y fue al baño. Al salir, bien afeitado, siguió el aroma a té de salvia recién hecho. Milo había puesto la mesa: el té y comida china aún caliente esperaban por él. La radio estaba encendida. El interrogatorio empezó con la primera porción de pollo kung pao. Inicialmente, Mu se resistió a soltar prenda, argumentando que estaba agotado y quería comer antes de que se enfriara. Milo lo acusó de ser aburrido, a lo que contestó por fin con una versión resumida de los hechos, sonriendo inevitablemente ante su reacción. La respuesta de Milo fue tan colorida que Mu lanzó una risita avergonzada como de un niño. Su cara era un poema.

-Espera a que le diga a Shaina y los muchachos. Ellos creían que eras un tipo decente.

-Soy decente, gracias.

-Eres un sátiro –dijo con más orgullo del que debería. De pronto abrió mucho los ojos y se largó a reír largo y tendido-. ¡Shaka te excomulgará!

-Eso es terriblemente ofensivo para al menos tres religiones –dicho esto los dos se carcajearon.

En la facultad de antropología las cosas seguían tal como las dejó. Saga lo recibió al día siguiente de su regreso. Observó los recibos con suspicacia pero no hizo ningún comentario.

-Espero que haya sido un viaje provechoso.

-Hemos recopilado datos esclarecedores y la experiencia probó ser invaluable para nuestros estudiantes.

-Ya veo.

El decano observó los papeles en sus manos nuevamente: recibos, notas, ensayos, conclusiones. Después, lo escrutó a él con sus ojos afilados. Mu se contuvo de hacer una mueca y esperó pacientemente. Siempre le había dado la impresión de que Saga veía un poco más allá de lo evidente, lo cual era espeluznante con esa heterocromia suya.

-¿Y usted, profesor?

-¿Perdone?

-¿El viaje ha sido conveniente para usted?

Deberías jubilarte tú también.

-Me doy por satisfecho con nuestro trabajo, por los momentos. Es un tema que merece nuevos enfoques, más divulgación y todavía mayor estudio –su voz sonó más ronca de lo normal.

-Me contenta –Saga apartó la mirada, juntó los papeles, los introdujo en un folio y con eso la tensión desapareció de golpe. Mu relajó los hombros-. Esperaré impaciente la presentación y defensa de su trabajo, profesor. Estoy seguro de que sus conclusiones serán recibidas con entusiasmo por la comunidad científica. Felicite a sus estudiantes por el buen trabajo. Gracias por su tiempo.

-Gracias. Con su permiso. Feliz tarde.

La conmoción se hizo general en la facultad cuando un corresponsal de NatGeo contactó con él antes de la publicación de su trabajo para solicitar un resumen a grandes rasgos, fotografías y una entrevista. Era fácil imaginarse quiénes eran los culpables de que cada estudiante y profesor se hubiese enterado.

Los muchachos decidieron que debían celebrar el éxito que esto representaba, así que el viernes de esa misma semana fueron a un bar cercano a la universidad. Brindaron por las tribus, las donaciones que hacían posible estas cosas y por Mu. Dohko, la novia de Shiryu, Shunrei, y sus amigos Milo, Aiolia, Shaina y Marin se unieron al festejo. No todos los días NatGeo te consideraba lo suficientemente listo como para que aparecieses en ella.

Solo Dohko se atrevió a mencionar a Aldebarán, pues eran viejos amigos, y todos contuvieron el aliento. Milo se había encargado de divulgar la información a los demás y Dohko se había enterado de otros detalles gracias a su hijo y los amigos de este. Armándose de valor con un shot de raki (el licor de anís, no su estudiante), Mu conservó su temple, abordó el tema con calma y la noche siguió su curso sin menores contratiempos entre pintas de cerveza, cubas libres y cocteles coloridos con nombres rimbombantes para los gemelos.

La resaca le duró hasta el domingo.

Así pasaron los días, que se volvieron semanas, que a su vez se hicieron meses. Mu se concentró en su trabajo de escritorio como nunca. Sabía que eventualmente debía reconocer ciertas cosas y no fue sino hasta tres meses después que se permitió repasar los últimos días o, más concretamente, las últimas noches que pasó en Brasil.

Tras despedirse de los muchachos tomaba asiento en el jardín para leer un poco antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Aldebarán, donde hacían el amor durante horas y se enfrascaban en conversaciones que englobaban todo menos el futuro que podrían o no tener juntos. Dormían abrazados como si sus vidas dependiesen de ello y se despertaban entre caricias y besos.

La noche anterior a su regreso Aldebarán contrató a una banda local para tocar. La posada estaba a reventar de gente, amigos y vecinos de Aldebarán, conocidos de la familia, gente del pueblo que decidió despedir a los viajeros. Era un ambiente de fiesta, la comida iba y venía en bandejas y el licor corría libremente de una copa a otra. Shiryu se encontró en la penosa tarea de eludir toda la noche a un par de chicas cuya insistencia parecía ser bastante determinante. Kiki se desternillaba de la risa cada vez que lo veía ocultarse tras un muro o bajo las mesas.

La banda tocó samba, merengue, bolero y salsa, un popurrí que llevó a los comensales al patio para bailar con mejor comodidad. Ellos admiraban la enorme figura de Aldebarán siguiendo sin problemas el ritmo de la música, desmintiendo la primera impresión de torpeza que su tamaño hacía pensar. Bailó con todas las mujeres presentes, incluyendo su staff y enseñó a bailar a una radiante Raki que no dejaba de sonreír, francamente maravillada.

Raki se avocó a enseñarle a su hermano y luego a Shiryu, quien se vio en la necesidad de encerrarse en el baño por buenos quince minutos cuando las chicas supieron que ahora sabía bailar. Mu declinó amablemente las invitaciones para bailar que recibía y soportó con estoicismo la fría ira de Raki. Él estaba bien allí, se dijo, tomando asiento, comiendo y bebiendo, con un nudo en el estómago y fiebre en el vientre de nada más ver a Aldebarán moviéndose si cesar, cantando en español boleros que debió haber conocido gracias a su abuela.

Se escabulleron en medio de la fiesta y Mu agradeció el ruido y el volumen de la música, porque Aldebarán se aseguró de hacer del encuentro uno memorable. A la mañana siguiente, Aldebarán los llevó al aeropuerto y lo arrastró al baño para un último adiós que no pasó desapercibido para nadie. La cara de Shiryu estaba de color granate y Kiki no podía dejar de reírse. El mal humor de Raki ya se había asentado, así que vio esa escapada como una estocada por la espalda. Su posición la había dejado clara días atrás y no comprendía por qué su profesor no hacía nada al respecto.

Se despidieron con un cortés apretón de manos y un rápido abrazo sin mayor connotación. Y eso fue todo. Ni siquiera Shiryu pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Pero Mu hizo caso omiso. Había sido lo mejor.

Se escribían cada tanto por mail. Un resumen de los eventos y sus asuntos personales. Aldebarán solía usar un tono más bien ligero, siempre de buen humor, y Mu se sorprendía sonriendo afectuosamente. Llegó el día en que sintió añoranza por su nuevo amigo y después arrepentimiento por haber regresado a Grecia. Esto coincidió con una visita de su padre y tuvieron la discusión más extraña, surreal y estúpida que recordaba.

-¿Por qué no pensar con la otra cabeza por una vez en la vida?

-¡Papá!

-Por eso me conservo tan joven.

-¡Agh!

Debió pasar otro mes para que Mu se dejase de dilaciones y fuese abierto sobre lo que sentía hacia Aldebarán con el susodicho. La respuesta llegó una hora después, sin asunto, en forma de un simple: “Es una lástima no tenerte aquí”.

Soltó una fuerte carcajada que alertó a sus colegas y le ganó miradas suspicaces, por ser algo completamente extraño en él; se rascó la barbilla por hacer algo con las manos. 

No sin remordimiento, empezó a comparar su corta estancia en Brasil con los últimos meses en Grecia. El clima mediterráneo siempre le había fascinado pero la humedad de Brasil, aunque asfixiante, estaba acompañada de una brisa más colorida y aromática (y él más que nadie entendía que esto carecía de sentido). La misma gente, si tenía que decirlo. 

La turística, antiquísima y bulliciosa ciudad de Atenas, con su tráfico, su ritmo cosmopolita y polución era todo lo contrario al tranquilo pueblo donde todo estaba cerca, el ritmo de vida era distinto y las personas parecían mirar con más atención a los suyos y menos a sí mismos. La rutina en Atenas venía acompañada con presión: lo que esperaban Saga y su padre, exámenes, pruebas y notas, trabajo de escritorio. Pero tenía a sus amigos, siempre dispuestos, como si fuesen niños, a cualquier cosa por él. Pensó en Kiki, Raki y Shiryu, que marcaron un antes y un después en su carrera como profesor.

Todas cosas que eran parte de su vida aquí. En Brasil, sin embargo... Bueno, eso ya era otro asunto.

Empezó a disgustarse consigo mismo. Pensamientos de esa clase no iban a llevarlo a ningún lado. Después de todo, era un adulto capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y evaluar con madurez una situación, cualquiera, y usar la lógica.

Fue así que con madurez, cierto día mientras atendía su jardín, lo entendió. Y con la misma se permitió ser honesto, por fin, hacia lo que resultaba bastante obvio. Tuvo el impulso de reír y llorar a la vez pero se contuvo. Con una sonrisa resignada, no sin remordimiento, Mu se dijo que una cosa era aceptar sus sentimientos y otra muy distinta era hacer algo al respecto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos falta el epílogo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y llegamos al final.

-Necesito que tomes el primer avión que encuentres y regreses –dijo la voz en español-. Tus padres están muertos.

Si tratase de recordar lo que ocurrió entre esa llamada y su llegada a la ciudad, solo tendría imágenes inconexas, como si la persona que dejó Sao Paulo para venir al Gran Cuerno fuese otra. Despertó del sopor que la noticia causó en él al ver a Calvera ataviada con un alegre vestido de flores y un collar de perlas de todos los colores en el frágil cuello, apretando un pañuelo entre las manos.

Le rompió el corazón verla encogida, temblorosa y sollozante y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se desbordasen al dejarse envolver por sus bracitos, él tan grande pero ella tan fuerte ahora. Secó las lágrimas de ambos con sus manos arrugadas, que Aldebarán besó piadosamente. Él era todo lo que le quedaba.

-Abuela –se lamentó-. El mes que viene era su aniversario.

-¿Cómo recuerdas esas cosas, muchacho?

Las urnas permanecieron cerradas y Calvera recibió cada pésame con serenidad. Junto al gigantón de su nieto, se veía diminuta pero Aldebarán se sentía de nuevo como cuando era un niño y su abuela era la más fuerte y valiente de todas, capaz de ahuyentar a cada monstruo y lidiar con toda clase de problemas.

Tenía una cicatriz bajo la rodilla que se hizo andando en bicicleta. Calvera lavó y trató su herida como si nada, aunque sangró muchísimo y caminó renqueante por varios días. Cuando cicatrizó ella insistía en que parecía el Chupacabras. A Aldebarán le hizo mucha ilusión tener un monstruo bajo la rodilla y alardeó de ello en la escuela y con sus padres. Ahora que estaba mayor sabía que parecía todo menos un monstruo pero reconoció los esfuerzos de su abuela de mostrarle lo bueno en lo malo, una fuerza trasmitida y enseñada que lo haría fuerte.

Los enterraron lejos de la tumba del abuelo. Una montaña de flores cubrió sus lápidas y el olor del polen y tierra invadió su nariz. Cuando estuvieron solos, Calvera rezó en voz baja en su idioma natal. Su nieto se quedó a su lado sosteniendo un clavel blanco. Aunque triste, se permitió sonreír, porque supo que sus padres fueron amados.

Celintha era maestra de escuela. Dulce, graciosa, cordial y hacendosa, sus estudiantes la recordaban con cariño. Ellos, grandes y chicos, en curso y ya graduados, junto a sus padres, fueron a darle un último adiós con pesar. Aldebarán la recordaba volviendo de la escuela en bicicleta, la pañoleta hondeando al viento y los libros en la cesta. Bajaba con gracia, alisaba su vestido como si tal cosa y le daba un beso en la frente. Siempre olía bien, tenía una palabra de aliento para todos y una sonrisa en los labios.

Era también lejana como las playas de su Creta natal, con un perenne aire de nostalgia. Le contaba a su hijo las historias de su tierra, de las higueras y granados de su isla, de las aguas imposiblemente azules del Mediterráneo. Calvera la mimaba como a una hija y le exigía de la misma manera. Jamás dos personas estuvieron tan enamorados ni fueron tan felices juntos como ella y Teneo. En ocasiones Aldebarán los sorprendía compartiendo un beso fugaz o una mirada de soslayo y se estremecía. Aquellos eran ojos rebosantes de amor.

Teneo creció para ser un líder en su familia y su comunidad. Luego de la repentina muerte de su padre tomó las riendas de la situación. Todas las mañanas se despertaba antes de que despuntara el sol, ponía a funcionar el viejo calentador que enviaba agua caliente a toda la posada, buscaba resmas enteras de periódicos para los huéspedes y ayudaba a preparar el desayuno. Iba a clases, regresaba tan rápido como podía y se ocupaba de cualquier desperfecto que pudiera haber: desde cambiar bombillos hasta frisar y pintar paredes. Tenía notas excelentes, atendía a su clientela con esmero y se volvió pronto el pilar de su madre.

Todos en la comunidad lo apreciaban y acudían a él. Desde muy joven demostró tener un sentido de la responsabilidad y el orden más agudo que el del adulto promedio. Teneo era culto, trabajador y no le importaba ensuciarse las manos si con eso podía beneficiar a otros y hacer un trabajo bien hecho. Poco a poco se convirtió en un hombre influyente y respetado.

Fue un padre amoroso, un esposo afectuoso, un hijo agradecido y un hombre ejemplar. Era justo, paciente, si bien reservado con sus sentimientos, sabía demostrarlos a los que amaba cuando era importante. Colocaba a Aldebarán sobre sus hombros y lo llevaba por largas caminatas selva adentro, a veces en una pequeña balsa río abajo. Acampaban en el jardín para ver las estrellas y aceptó pagarle los estudios sin dudar en Sao Paulo. El trabajo lo había alejado de una carrera universitaria y deseaba que su hijo pudiese tener más elecciones.

-Si eso te hace feliz, te apoyaré todo lo que haga falta.

Cuando Celintha le contó del bebé, apenas tres meses después de su llegada de Grecia, la abrazó con fuerza y la llevó a rastras con su madre.

-¿Sabes lo que dijo aquella vez? Cuando nos enteramos de que ibas a venir al mundo. Teneo dijo: Madre, ella va a ser mi esposa y este (posó la mano en su vientre) tu nieto. Se va a llamar   
Aldebarán como papá si es un niño y Calvera si es una niña. Recuerdo que no me atreví a parpadear. Lo dijo tan seguro de sí mismo… No lo dudó ni por un instante.

Él, que se sabía la historia de memoria, preguntó:

-¿Cómo estaba mamá?

-Aterrada. Pálida como el papel. Pero me miró directo a los ojos. No bajó la mirada ni una vez. Era una muchacha muy valiente. Ni siquiera hablaba bien portugués.

-¿Y qué hiciste tú? –Calvera sonrió.

-“¿Te imaginas que tu padre estuviera aquí para escuchar eso? ¡Se pondría insoportable!” Rasgard fue siempre un hombre demasiado seguro de sí mismo… Tú eres más prudente que tu abuelo.

-Me criaste tú –se encogió de hombros en un gesto idéntico al que hacía ella.

La siguiente semana se perdió entre trámites, visitas sociales con más pésames, una serie de llamadas a Sao Paulo y litros de café recién colado que parecía ser lo único que los mantenía en pie. A veces la sorprendía sorbiendo por la nariz o secándose lágrimas furtivas. No volvió a llorar abiertamente (al menos no frente a su nieto), aunque vistió de luto, continuó atendiendo su posada con la misma dedicación de siempre.

Los primeros días se ocupó de hacer reparaciones igual como lo había hecho Teneo: cambiar bombillos, frisar algún desperfecto en la pared, atender el jardín, arreglar alguna pila de agua… Necesitaba adaptarse y tiempo para asimilar los cambios en su vida. En sus planes no estaba dejar Sao Paulo por… ¡nunca! Le gustaba su vida allí, su trabajo, la variedad de cosas que podía hacer en su tiempo libre y las personas que conocía. Regresar al pequeño pueblo de su infancia sacaba a la luz más sentimientos encontrados de los que podía lidiar ahora mismo.

Solía regresar en vacaciones de Navidad y Semana Santa para estar con sus viejos, así que además del repentino y brusco cambio en su vida debía anexar la pérdida de sus padres, algo para lo que nadie estaba preparado nunca. Se mantuvo ocupado el mayor tiempo posible con minucias hasta que ayudar en el mostrador, la cocina y el comedor fue ineludible.  
Aunque parco y práctico, era gentil y conversador, por lo que rápidamente se ganó la confianza de sus trabajadores y la amistad de los viejos conocidos del pueblo. Los huéspedes se veían satisfechos con su trabajo y así, en pocos meses, Aldebarán se sintió en casa otra vez.

Por las tardes ociosas se sentaba con su abuela en el jardín a tomar café, beber caipiriña y comer brigadeiros. Comentaban las noticias del periódico, los recientes acontecimientos del pueblo y las películas que veían (iban al cine una vez a la semana sin falta). Las noches temáticas, donde el restaurante se abría al público y los músicos se adueñaban de un espacio a tocar, bailaban y cantaban con la misma alegría y complicidad de cuando era un niño. Por unos meses, Aldebarán creyó que la estaba haciendo feliz, que ya no se sentía sola.

Calvera murió diez meses después mientras dormía. El doctor le explicó que estaba en perfecta salud pero que tal vez decidió irse, sin más. Fue él quien la encontró. Tocó la puerta preocupado de que la muy madrugadora se hubiese quedado dormida para encontrarla plácidamente tumbada en la cama, con una expresión de calma absoluta. Se sentó a un lado de su menudo cuerpo, acercó una temblorosa mano a su nariz y constató que no estaba respirando.

Lloró amargamente sobre su pecho e hizo llamar a una ambulancia. Ordenó más flores de las que nunca se habían visto juntas en el pueblo e hizo los arreglos necesarios para que su cuerpo descansase junto al de su abuelo. Siguiendo el ejemplo que ella le había enseñado, dejó comida y alcohol sobre las lápidas, rezó un Padre Nuestro en español y se despidió. Esa noche tomó la pick up y manejó tan lejos como se lo permitió, a ningún lugar en específico. Se detuvo a un lado del camino y lloró mientras amanecía. En su mano acunaba un collar de perlas blancas.

Los años calmaron el dolor pero este no se fue completamente. Aldebarán aprendió a vivir con los tiernos recuerdos de su infancia, la esencia de los que más amaba en cada taza, mueble y rincón que poseía. Cuidó la posada con el mismo amor y dedicación que aquellos antes que él y se permitió vivir con calma y sencillez, en pacífica soledad por un tiempo.

Entonces llegó el grupo de antropólogos de Grecia a su puerta y supo que estaba listo para algo nuevo, un cambio que él mismo buscaría. Dohko le había hablado del profesor en una llamada que sostuvieron en portugués unas noches antes, agradeciéndole profusamente por su ayuda (aparentemente el decano de la facultad era un tacaño) y prometiéndole que lo visitaría pronto.

Por supuesto, no se esperaba que el austero y taciturno profesor avivase algo más fuerte que un simple interés carnal. Tenía una teoría: tal vez los hombres en su familia se enamoraban a primera vista y el resto era historia. Cuando llevaba al equipo al muelle del río por las mañanas se pregustaba si no estaría exagerando pero durante el día, mientras contaba las horas que quedaban para ir por ellos, por él, sabía que no valía la pena engañarse a sí mismo.

El profesor tenía algo de antiguo y exótico en él. No como las tribus ni las bailarinas de su país, no como las playas o las selvas. Era su sangre griega y tibetana, era la piel pálida, los ojos rasgados, la manera en que su cabello se enredaba en sus lentes, la expresión de concentración que ponía al leer, la curva de sus labios. Mu destilaba algo, algo nuevo para Aldebarán pero antiguo como los pueblos de los que descendía que lo atrajo irremediablemente, atrapándolo sin salida.

Aparentaba tener el completo control de sí mismo, digno hijo de Grecia, solo sus ojos verdes dejaban ver el enorme universo que se escondía dentro de él, escudado tras la ataraxia. Romperla para llegar a su interior fue lo más placentero que había hecho en años. Se deleitó con la sangre que se agolpaba en su rostro y bebió insaciablemente los gemidos que él mismo alentaba. Tras la máscara de gravedad, era apasionado en la cama y fuera de ella. No recordaba la última vez en que había disfrutado tanto acostarse con alguien. Con alegría descubrió que el fuego del primer encuentro no hizo más que avivarse con los que siguieron y se encargó de explorar y conocer el cuerpo que se retorcía de gusto apretado al suyo.

Mientras lo miraba dormir a su lado la tercera noche que pasaron juntos, adoloridas las rodillas y las marcas de uñas todavía escociendo en su espalda, entendió que lo quería. No estaba seguro del amor a esas alturas pero estaba lleno de adoración por el hombre junto a él y sintió con dolor la cercanía de la partida.

Por eso, cuando Mu caminó hacia él arrastrando una maleta y ojeras del tamaño del Atlántico varios meses después, supo que lo que había hecho a Rasgard llevarse a Calvera de México y a Teneo hacer que Celintha se despidiese de Grecia iba a funcionar con Mu.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

-Agotador.

-Al llegar comerás algo mejor que comida de avión, te prepararé un baño y descansarás.

-No debería dormir ahora por el jet lag.

Aldebarán soltó una carcajada, cargando las maletas con una mano y sosteniendo una de las de Mu con la otra.

-Muy gracioso, ese fue un buen chiste –le guiñó un ojo-. Después de todo este tiempo, ¿crees que te dejaré dormir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calvera es lo mejor de lo mejor.

**Author's Note:**

> Próximo capítulo: viernes 27/11


End file.
